Dreams of the Dead
by NateJStorys
Summary: Travis Hilbert started having these odd dreams, What happens when those dreams connect to a Zombie Invasion?


Travis Hilbert is in the garage doing some work for his mother, **"Can you clean out the trunk?"** shouts his mother. Travis always hated cleaning out the trunk due to his paranoia that the trunk lid will fall, Travis makes sure the trunk is stable and goes in the house to get a garbage bag. He searches for the box of garbage bags and finally finds one and walks back out to the garage, Travis starts cleaning out the trunk and finds Candy Wrappers, Mountain Dew Bottles and Two ripped up newspapers. **"Gross!"** shouts Travis as he throws the stuff into the bag, Travis ties up the bag and throws it in the trash can out in the alley. Travis comes back and shuts the trunk lid and as soon as he does that this greenish looking man pops up from behind the trunk lid and pounces on Travis, **"HELP!"** yells Travis as he's trying to escape, Travis gets bit in the forehead by this greenish looking man. **"AHH!"** Travis is suddenly in his bed, He's been having dreams like this for months now and has no idea what they mean. Suddenly his door opens and there stands a dark figure, Travis screams before his mom turns on the light and says, **"Travis! Did you have another bad dream?" **said Marianne. Travis calms down and replies with, **"Yeah...It was the same one from last night." **His mom sighs and says **"It's 3AM, Try and get some more sleep Travis."** Travis lays back down and his mother shuts off the light. Travis lays there on his side, In the dark under the blankets, He can't help but think about the dreams he has been having the past few months.

**The Next Day...**

Timothy Pyle and Stanley Bolen are making a skate video hoping to get sponsored when they send it in to skateboarding sponsers, Stanley goes for a ollie off a five stair high staircase and ends up slipping on the landing and falling flat on his face. **"OOOH! WIPEOUT!"** yells Timothy, Stanley makes it to his feet and then begins holding his ribs in pain. **"That hurt like hell."** said Stanley in a hurt kind of sounding voice. Travis Hilbert comes down the street riding his skateboard over to his friends, **"Hey Travis" **said Timothy and Stanley, **"Hey guys, Nice wipeout there Stanley"** said Travis. **"Thanks." **said Stanley in a sarcastic sounding voice, **"So Travis, Wanna help with our video?" **said Stanley, Travis thought about it for a few seconds and replies with **"Nah, I'm good." **Timothy puts the camera in his pocket and says, **"Alright man, What's the problem?"**...**"What do you mean?" **said Travis. **"It's our dream to become sponsored and you were the one that suggested making videos." **said Timothy. Travis snaps and says, **"I just don't want to right now! Okay?!" **Stanley and Timothy stand there stunned. Travis gets on his skateboard and starts skating his way home, **"Ugh, Why do those guys have to bug me? Don't they understand that I don't want to help now?" **Travis said to himself. Travis skates past a odd looking man and Travis gives him a dirty look, **"Freakin' Freaks" **said Travis as he finishes skating past the odd looking man, Travis spots two other odd looking people yet thinks nothing of it. Travis makes it home and opens the front door and enters the house, Travis throws his skateboard and backpack down and goes into his room. Travis kicks off his shoes and lays in his bed, Soon he falls asleep.

**Later That Night...**

Travis is outside skateboarding and spots Timothy and Stanley, They look odd and are covered in this red stuff. Travis thinks they are hurt as they are limping and he decides to run over to them, **"Are you guys okay?" **said Travis and soon after he says that Timothy pounces at him and starts going after the top of his head with his mouth open. **"AHHHH!" **Travis screams for dear life, Timothy is about to bite Travis...**"AH!" **said Travis as he wakes up in his room, Travis had another weird dream. Travis sits there in his bed, Thinking.

**Inside The Head of Travis...**__

_**"What is with these dreams? Is there a meaning behind them? Why do I keep having these horrible dreams? First it was the greenish man attacking me followed by T.P. and Stanley trying to kill me. Why must I have these dreams?"**_

Travis lays back in bed and hopes he can fall back asleep, Travis thinks a little more about the dreams before falling asleep again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a little short, Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer.


End file.
